


Art Master Post for "There Must Be More to This"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Banners & Icons, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt: Abused as a child, Charles Xavier runs away from home and lives on and off the streets until he is taken in by a caseworker: Moira at a safe house. Charles grows up to become a caseworker himself, supervising his own adopted family of ragtag children. Somehow, Charles saves the life of one Erik Lehnsherr. Erik tries to offer him a reward, but Charles refuses. He's wary of Erik's motives, besides, he would have done the same for anyone simply because it was the right thing to do. Intrigued by and immediately smitten with the beautiful young man, Erik proceeds to woo Charles, and in the process becomes a better man by using his influence/money for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Master Post for "There Must Be More to This"

**Author's Note:**

> Just backing up my old fanart to the archive for safe keeping. :)
> 
> The bottom piece of art (Found) actually came first. Once it was finished, I realized that in order to tell the story properly, there needed to be something more, something that shows how it all began. While I tried to give the ending piece a sense of hope by filling the entire frame with light and color and movement, I wanted the beginning (Lost) to have an entirely different look - dark, gritty and closed in, reflecting back alleys and the underbelly of the city. I'm quite pleased with how both pieces turned out, I think I accomplished the feeling that I was going for, at least I hope so! :)
> 
> Can also be found on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/27978944094/x-men-reverse-bang-art-prompt-1027-lost-and) and [LJ](http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/293040.html)

### Original art. [Click here for full size version](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/lostandfound_fullsize.png~original)

### Wallpaper #1: Lost

###  [1024x768](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/lost_1024x768.png~original) | [1280x800](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/lost_1280x800.png~original) | [1280x1024](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/lost_1280x1024.png~original) | [1440x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/lost_1440x900.png~original) | [1600x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/lost_1600x900.png~original) | [1920x1200](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/lost_1920x1200.png~original)

### Wallpaper #2: Found

###  [1024x768](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/found_1024x768.png~original) | [1280x800](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/found_1280x800.png~original) | [1600x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/found_1600x900.png~original)

### Icons

010203040506

070809101112

### Fic Banner


End file.
